First Meeting
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: (AU Sparky) Elizabeth sneaks out one night and meets a handsome stranger.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness****.**

**Author's Note: This is an AU (really AU) on how Elizabeth and John met each other. More Sparky goodness. :)**

* * *

**First Meeting**

Seventeen year old Elizabeth Weir quietly tip-toed across her bedroom floor, being careful to not alert her parents to what she was about to do. She walked over to her dressing table and grabbed her jacket off of the back of her chair and threw it on her. She pulled her long brown curls back into a ponytail and put on her black-framed spectacles. She gave herself a small smile as she stole a glance in the mirror. For once, she looked normal.

She was wearing a pair of old jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie and her jacket with her converse. They were clothes that her mother had said made her look un-lady like and so, she wasn't allowed to wear them. She had to hide her 'normal clothes' as she called them, so her mother wouldn't find them. She despised the clothes her mother made her wear – fancy dresses, dress pants and blouses. She hated it. She just wished she was a normal person who got to do normal things. She was fed up of tea parties, banquets and balls. It held no meaning for her. She sighed as she walked over towards her room window. She just wished she could escape and never come back, but of course, that was wishful thinking.

Some nights she managed to sneak out, but she could never stay out long. Her mother always checked on her at ten – it was 10:30pm now – and then always woke her up at 07:30am. She felt like she was trapped.

As she quietly opened her window, she wondered was she ever going to escape her mother's clutches. As bad as it sounded, and she knew that it sounded bad, she hated her mother. For her mother, life seemed to revolve around balls and parties and having the perfect daughter. She was ashamed to admit it, but money was everything to her mother. She couldn't help but sometimes wonder, was her mother a gold digger? Did she just marry her father for his money? She would hope that her mother had married her father out of love, but it was extremely hard to tell.

Her father on the other hand was kind and caring. He hated tea parties, banquets and balls, just as much as she did. He usually let her do whatever she wanted and let her wear her normal clothes, but when her mother was around they both followed by her rules. Elizabeth knew her father didn't want to upset her mother, but she just wished that for once, he would stand up to her, tell her that he didn't need her anymore. She knew her father loved her mother, but the truth was she was no good for him. He was always stressed when her mother was planning something. Honestly, they would be better off without her.

Elizabeth came out of her thoughts when she climbed out of her window. She shut it gently, only leaving it open a fraction, so she would be able to get in when she decided to return home. Turning around, she began climbing down the rickety metal stairs that lead down from her apartment all the way down to the ground. She made sure that she was careful not to make too much noise when she landed outside other apartment windows. She could not get caught. Everyone in this place knew her parents, some were nosier than others. But what did she expect when she lived on the Upper East Side in one of the fanciest apartment buildings this end of the city had?

She came out of her thoughts again and jumped off the last step and landed on the ground. Finally, she was free. It was an experience that she treasured with all her heart. It wasn't often that she was allowed to go out without her mother tagging along. In fact, she was never allowed out without her mother.

Digging one of her hands into her jacket pocket, she sighed slightly as she pushed her glasses up on her face some more with her free hand. Her mother had literally forbid her to wear them. She always told her they made her look like a nerd. Elizabeth scoffed. What kind of a mother tells her own child that? It was horrible. Her mother was trying to mould her into the perfect daughter, the perfect woman that would make the perfect suitor for a rich, handsome man, something Elizabeth didn't want. The glasses apparently 'corrupted' her image and made her look too smart, which was weird in a way because she had an IQ of 140. Rich men didn't like smart, though. That's what her mother kept telling her.

Elizabeth sighed. Why was she thinking about her mother? She didn't sneak out to think about how much she disliked her mother! She snuck out to have some fun; however she was going to manage that. There weren't many places she could get into at seventeen. In fact, there was almost none. She guessed she could just enjoy a walk. Yes, she wasn't stupid. She knew that walking out at night time in New York City was extremely dangerous and possibly one of the stupidest things she could do at her age, but right now she didn't care. She just had to get away.

She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't realised she had bumped into someone until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She immediately began panicking, thrashing against whoever had their arms wrapped around her. Her heart thumped in her chest. This was it! She was going to be murdered! She should have just stayed in, but no, she just had to sneak out. Damn, she was stupid!

"Let go of me!" She screamed as she continued to push against him. Finally, she decided to kick him in the shin, her foot connecting with the hard bone.

"Ow!" He whined as he let go of her. She immediately turned and was about to run back down the street when she heard him shout out something that she wasn't expecting to hear. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed. "I was only tryin' to help!" He exclaimed once again.

Elizabeth stopped for a moment. She wasn't sure what to do. Did she stay and look at the person who claimed to be only trying to help her? Or did she run? After all, it could be a trick. She had seen it happen in movies all the time. The naive young girl trusts the stranger and ends up getting murdered. She however, was not naive. All of a sudden, she found herself turning to look at him. Huh, maybe she was.

When she looked at him her eyes immediately went wide at what she saw. He was about her age and had the most gorgeous hazel eyes, which she was able to make out thanks to the street light. His hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions, like he had constant bed-head. She found it pretty hot, actually. She let her eyes roam over his body. He seemed to be well built. He was wearing a pair of baggy pants and a hoody with a pair of white sneakers. She felt herself blush a little. God, he was gorgeous!

She blushed even more when he crossed his arms and stared intently at her. She cleared her throat, mumbling, "sorry about your leg." She averted her eyes from his and brushed her fringe back out of her face. She realised that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"It's fine," he muttered. "Why did you freak out?" He asked curiously.

Elizabeth looked up at him and gave him a small smile as she pushed her glasses back up on her face. "You scared me," she spoke softly. He had completely frightened her. She had thought she was done for.

"Oh – sorry." He smiled slightly. "I was only tryin' to help stop you from fallin' when you bumped into me," he pointed out.

"Yeah… sorry about that. I was off in my own little world." She let out a small sigh. She couldn't believe she was talking to a complete stranger. It wasn't like her to do something like that, although she never had the chance to. She never got to talk to anyone. Her mother kept her so sheltered that she didn't even have any friends. Hell, she was even home schooled. Her mother wouldn't let her go to a public or private school. Sometimes, she thought her life sucked!

The only people she talked to were her father's poker buddies when they came over on Friday nights to play a few games of poker with him. Sometimes he would let her help him with his cards. It was sort of like a tradition. Those were the times when she loved the life she had.

"Why are you out so late by yourself anyway?" He questioned, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Elizabeth smirked. "I could ask you the same thing." She giggled a little when he rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

"I'm John," he introduced himself with a charming smile.

Elizabeth smiled and gladly accepted his outstretched hand. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth," she introduced herself, too.

"Well 'Lizabeth, since you're out here by yourself, I feel I should walk you home." He continued to smile at her. She just looked at him for a moment, amazed at the fact that she had just met him and that he had already dropped the 'E' out of her name and had given her a sort of nickname.

"I don't want to go home, not yet anyway," she spoke softly.

John just looked at her like she was nuts, but he never said anything about it. "Well… what do you want to do then?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Elizabeth pursed her lips, seeming to contemplate. "I wouldn't mind a walk. It's been a while since I could just relax."

"Well okay. I guess me and my muscles can protect you." He smirked as he held up his arm and showed off his bicep.

Elizabeth giggled. "My hero." She held her hand over her heart.

John just rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said as he began walking down the footpath.

Elizabeth smiled as she caught up to him. She still couldn't believe that she was going for a walk with a stranger. It was wrong and she knew that, but it also felt so good to be free.

She tensed when she felt his fingers link with hers, but she soon relaxed and pushed her hand into his even more. She looked at him and gave him small, shy smile. She blushed when he returned it.

She couldn't believe that this gorgeous guy was holding her hand. It felt like a whole new experience. Well, it was for her. She had never had a boyfriend before. She had never even been kissed, which was embarrassing beyond belief.

She could tell this was the start of something new and great.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Kinda couldn't help myself with writing another one. It's kinda helping with my writer's block. Whoop! :)**

**Review please. :)**


End file.
